Grandparents
by ambiguouslyme
Summary: Draco and Hermione through the birth, childhood and adolescence of their grandchild. *Includes ScoRose*
1. Chapter 1

"How's it feel, Granger, to finally be an old?" Draco Malfoy asked from across the table.

Hermione Granger-Malfoy(née Weasley) took a sip of her morning coffee before replying, "What do you mean by old, Malfoy?"

"The one where you get to be called grandmother for the years to come." He took a bite from his omelette.

"Well, seeing that I'm only in my mid-forties, I can hardly be considered elderly."

His attempt to speak up were cut off, "And I'm not the only one with a soon to be grandchild on the way! There's Bill and Fleur, Ron and Lavender, Harry and Ginny and so on. And _you_, how dare you imply that the child only have one paternal grandparent! I will not stand for this, you are going through nappy changes and bottle feeding _again_ if they give us the job of babysitting!"

She was positively fuming by the end of her rant, cheeks ablush and hair askew.

When her spouse found his voice again, "You know, I'm suddenly very worried. If Rose has half your temper, combined with Weasley's, will Scorpius survive the pregnancy?"

"Of course he will, he's in love with her. It wouldn't do him any good to scram in between trimesters, the entire Weasley/Potter clan will come after him." She snorted.

"Alright, now, I'm to believe that fretting for life is a suitable option right now." He put the utensils back onto the table, preparing to fled.

"Don't you dare," she read his mind."You have tried unsuccessfully to divert from the topic, so you think that I'm an old hag?"

"No, no, dear. You look as young as the day you turned 20," he replied, hoping to get back in his wife's good graces.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are not getting out of this one!" She brandished her wand.

_Oh well, guess I'd better run. _He couldn't move physically, sensing that he'd been Stupefied.

"Now, dear, I didn't mean any of the stuff about you being old, you're still as beautiful as the girl I saw at Fourth Year's Yule Ball."

"Hubby dearest, you have been a _bad_ boy. You're to be punished immediately, let's get to the bedroom, shall we?"

And they spent the whole day cooped up in the Master bedroom - not to say it was an unpleasant experience.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how many months along is she now?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Five."

"Is Scorpius still alive?" He continued to prod her.

"Yes."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"Absolutely."

"Am I going to get more one-word answers only?"

"Positive."

"Come on, how is it my fault?"

"Because."

"Because..."

"Just."

"How long will you stay mad at me?"

"Indefinite."

"You've got to talk to me at some point!"

"Talking."

"A proper conversation."

"Conversing."

"Please?"

"No."

"What will happen if you have a conversation with me?"

"Bombing."

"_Pretty_ please?"

"Negative."

"I don't mind your mouth offshooting on a topic, but _I beg you_ to stop giving me a cold shoulder!" He was on the floor immediately.

"…"

"With cherry's and icing and everything sugary on top?" Practically begging.

"…"

"I'm _really, really_ sorry, I didn't mean to get you pregnant!"

She bursted out laughing, "Oh Draco, I'm not mad that I have a bun in the oven. I'm upset that you left me alone for the first week."

"Your a piece of puzzle, you know that? And I didn't mean to, I didn't even _know_ that time. Are you still angry?" He had no reason to worsen the situation.

"Yes, especially because you left me on a business trip. From now on, Scorpius is taking over and your gonna be playing stay-at-home dad."

"But... But... "

"I don't want a single word of protest, what _I_ say is final!" She held out her hand to prove a point.

He sighed and mumbled, "Alright dear, whatever you say."

"Good, Cassiopeia is going to be born next May, a few months after her nephew." Hermione rubbed her belly.

"So, it's a girl?"

"It's a girl." She confirmed.

"Can't wait to break the news to the kids, you're stomach's showing a bit already."

"Just wait until the cravings seep in."

"Yeah, definitely can't wait." He replied sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"'Mione, you shouldn't be moving about this much." Draco Malfoy advised his wife.

"I'll do whatever I want, dearest. And you wouldn't want to agitate a pregnant lady, would you? It does harm to the baby." His wife promptly replied.

"No, of course not." He remembered what happened last time - something with lots of excruciating torture - he shuddered.

"Good, now go and prepare yourself. Scorpius and Rose are visiting us tonight, she's 8 months along now." She dragged him all the way to the bedroom.

"But why?" He whined. "It's only family!"

"You still have to make yourself presentable!"

He harrumphed.

"Come on now, where'd you put that tie? Merlin knew how you handled it in school, you can't go one day without messing up now!"

"That's because I have a wife that'd do anything for her charming, dashing and adoring husband."

"I'd think to rephrase it as 'arrogant, self-absorbed prat' would sound much more fitting. Now, hold still." She fixed the tie around his neck, adjusting it properly before stepping back.

"Satisfied?" He stood there as she gave him a once-over

"There, now you look like that stunning aristocrat you claim yourself to be." She picked up her purse and waddled out the room.

That woman was going to be the death of him.

BRRNG! BRRNG! A phone rang.

By the time he got there, Hermione was already placing the phone down.

"So, what happened?"

All he had caught onto was 'water and broke', and then "What! Woman, you should be in the hospital, our kid's gonna be born premature."

After she whacked him with the purse, and glared at him, she kindly repeated "I said 'Change of plans, Rose's water broke. Let's Floo now."

"Certainly _not, _we are not flooding to St. Mungo's in your condition. It is stated that Floo powder has effects on any child that does not reach required age." He wisely spoke.

"So what do you propose, Mr. Everything-with-any-harm-must-not-be-near-my-pregnant-wife. I want to see my soon-to-be-born grandchild."

"We drive, Muggle-style," he reach into his pocket to retrieve his keys.

"I rue the day I taught you what was a car! UGH!"

And, instead, they got Lucius to drive. Who, for some reason, has better driving skills than Draco and owns a Ferrari.


	4. Chapter 4

"SCORPIUS!"

"Well, son, better get going if you don't want to lose your wife." Narcissa smacked Draco's head.

"Don't give the boy a nervous breakdown, you weren't any better when Astoria was in labour." Draco pouted. "Scorpius, you ignore your father. Rose won't leave you."

"Narcissa has a good point, whatever insults she throws at you now would probably from labour and not intentional," Hermione added reassuringly.

Scorpius took deep, calming breaths and braced himself before entering the labour room.

"_Draco_."

"Yes, dear?"

"If you plan on making it tough for your son now, I will make it worse for you when I'm giving birth." Draco gulped.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll not bother our son anymore and pay more attention to you."

"You'd better, or your family jewels are will be in dire need of protection."

"Now, let's not get that far. I'll need to give Father and Mother more grandchildren to pamper."

"Don't worry, Hermione. Once I get my great-grandchild and his aunt, you can do whatever you please with Draco." Narcissa said, smirking.

"Yes, you may. My son would need a nice lesson in why you should never tell a woman she would be having more children without checking with her first. And then, you can give him more torture during Cassiopeia's birthing." Lucius aided his wife, earning a glare from Draco.

"I hardly think it necessary…" Before he could finish, Scorpius came out of the door.

"Well boy? What gender is it? I need to get an early present for my great-grandchild." Lucius pestered him.

"It's not an 'it', it's a 'they'." Scorpius panted. "Merlin, I don't know how to father children and I'm having two already!"

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

"Rose is going to kill me!" He sprinted back into the labour room.

After the four got over their initial shock:

"Well, this clearly states that you can abuse Draco more now that I've got 3 children to pamper!"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Hey!"

"Son, I suggest you set up camp for yourself when your wife decides to downgrade the chaise lounge to the doghouse."

Draco sighed, it seemed like he would be the one getting teased these months. _Better suffer than face the wrath of Hermione Granger-Malfoy, Brightest Witch of Her Age, and wife to the currently whipped CEO of Malfoy Industries._


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco," Hermione whispered."I'm having the baby."

"Yes, I know you're carrying my child." Draco groggily replied.

"No, Draco," Hermione nudged him. "I need the ambulance."

"But you've suffered no accidents!" She hit him with a pillow.

"Draco, _get the bag, _I'm going into labour! As in - _right now!_"

"_What!_ You're early. Dear Merlin - **you're early!**" He exclaimed.

"Get the ambulance," Hermione patiently advised. "My water broke 5 minutes ago."

"Draco rushed around - grabbing the bag, phoning the ambulance, family and friends - while his wife sat serenely on the bed looking at him.

"How can you be so calm? You're going into _labour_!" He managed to pant out in between the errands.

"Well, let's see.

**Point 1** **-** I've had two prior experiences in going into labour, both with a nervous _Ron_, which does _not_ help your nerves.

**Point 2 - **I believe that panicking does not help child development, calmly assessing the situation is better.

**Point 3 - **I'm Hermione Malfoy née Granger, not _you_ \- Draco Malfoy, whose wife has been having contractions for the past 15 minutes."

Before he could retort, the ambulance arrived.

**A/N:Next chapter - The Labour! Won't keep you waiting.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, doctor? Is it time yet?" Draco had continuously repeated.

SLAM!

"Do tell, son, why have you been banished from Labour Land?" Lucius asked.

_Sniffle..._

"Are we to presume Hermione sent you out for no reason?" The whole group of visitors stared at him.

_Sniffle. Sniffle._

_Sulk._

"She told me that Cassiopeia got fed up with her daddy's pacing."

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife has requested for your presence." The Head Nurse announced.

* * *

"That looks disgus-OUCH!" He held his jaw.

A cry pierced the room.

The Healer didn't appear at all surprised that a thoroughly exhausted woman could give a clean uppercut. He devoted his time to cleaning and wrapping the newborn.

"She is my baby! If you call her anything else, I will castrate youand display them in the parlour. After shrivelling them, of course."

Somehow, even though she couldn't, Cassiopeia seemed to be giggling at him.

Welcome, my early grave!


End file.
